


For you, Clarke

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby's first smut, F/F, don't kill me i've never written it before, i just really want this to happen next episode ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the beginning of 3x03 when Clarke holds a knife to Lexa's throat. Angry sex occurs. Happy ending bc we have enough angst in our lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, Clarke

“I’m sorry I had you kept in your cell last night, Clarke.” Lexa stood across the room from the girl who had nothing but anger and hurt pooling in her deep blue eyes. They were completely alone after Lexa sent away the guards that brought  _ Wanheda _ into her bedroom. “Heda, are you sure-” they started to ask before their commander answered their question with a single flick of her wrist.

 

This time, Clarke was not bound, and Lexa was unarmed. Stupid? Of course not. This was  _ The Commander,  _ and even though Clarke had the blood of hundreds on her hands, Lexa’s years of head-to-head combat training would allow her to overpower Clarke if she wanted. She didn’t, though, and this became apparent when the enraged blonde reached into her jacket and pulled out a knife.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa began, but she didn’t know where to end. There was too much to say, too many apologies to be made, none that would even come close to being enough to be forgiven for what she did to Clarke at the mountain. Clarke began walking towards her, faster, faster, until her knife met Lexa’s throat, threatening to break the skin’s surface. Lexa stared at Clarke with tenderness in her eyes, begging to be forgiven without uttering a single word, as she moved forward, into the knife, breaking the skin ever so slightly as a drop of blood painted Wanheda’s glove.

 

Clarke scoffed. “You bleed for nothing, Lexa. I will  _ never _ forgive you.”

 

The commander held her position, whispering, “Kill me if you must, Clarke.”

 

Clarke shook her head, her face painted with disgust, struggling to keep her emotions in check. “The great ‘commander’,” she spat mockingly. “I’m not stupid, Lexa. I know you can disarm me. Easily. I couldn’t kill you even if I wanted to. If I could, that would make you  _ weak _ , right?”

 

Lexa swallowed hard, her chin tremoring, her composure that she had for the past twenty-one years was almost completely gone. “Then I’m weak. For you, Clarke.”

 

The anger in the blonde’s eyes threatened to leave as she realized Lexa, the commander of the 12 clans, was just a kid who had to make an impossible decision, same as her. She knew Lexa still cared deeply about her, and that her betrayal wasn’t a choice she ever wanted to make. She saw the love still in her eyes after all these months. She knows if anybody else had spit in the commander’s face, they would be killed, but not Clarke. Never Clarke. She inhaled deeply before dropping the knife. “I’m still so mad at you, Lexa,” she admitted, trying her hardest to remain emotionless.

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke,” the commander spoke, sincerity lacing her voice. “If it’s worth anything at all, I won’t let the ice queen kill you. I can promise that. You’re safe.”

 

“I can’t trust you. I don’t forgive you,” Clarke replied bitterly. “But I still…” she hesitated. “I still don’t  _ hate _ you. I want to, and I’m  _ so _ angry, but I can’t.”

 

Lexa nodded. “If there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable-”

 

She was cut off by a rough, desperate kiss. It tasted like dirt and blood and whatever else the sky girl had encountered along her trek to Polis, but Lexa was too shocked to notice. Clarke grasped at the commander’s sides, pulling herself up against her, before moving her hands to her face. She bit fiercely at her bottom lip, pulling it as far as it would go before breaking the kiss. “Take off your clothes,” Clarke demanded.

 

Lexa swallowed hard, mentally debating whether or not this was the best move. Every split-second the commander was taking to decide, Clarke grew more impatient. “Fine,” she broke the silence, “I’ll go first.” She dropped her jacket to the floor, her shirt following. Lexa looked to the ceiling, still trying desperately to resist, but her attempts failed miserably when she saw Clarke in nothing but her boxers. 

 

“I’m going to ask you again,” she spoke with venom in her voice, pressing herself up against Lexa once again. She hovered over the commander’s ear, leaving a warm breath with the repeated command, “take off your clothes.”

 

This time, Lexa obeyed, stripping herself of her jacket first. Her hands shaking, she fidgeted with her belt, trying to unbuckle it. “Oh for god’s sake,” Clarke rolled her eyes, taking it off for her before pulling her pants down, revealing more of her tattoos. Lexa was in her shirt and boxers now, and this was the first time she saw Lexa  _ this _ naked, and she felt her anger being overtaken by a different primal emotion. Clarke pushed Lexa backwards, forcing her to fall sitting up on her bed. The sky girl climbed on top of her, straddling her. She kissed Lexa hard, moving her way up her jawline before nipping at her ear and pulling her shirt. “Off. Now.” Lexa obeyed again, pulling her shirt off to reveal her naked chest along with more tattoos. Clarke took a split-second to take it in before she began sucking at her pulse point. She moved her hands down the commander’s back, feeling around for any scars. She broke the kiss and placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, looking her in the eyes for the first time since she had a knife to her neck.

 

“No kill marks?” Clarke asked, peering over her shoulder to confirm what her hands hadn’t felt.

 

“The kill marks could not fit. I am responsible for too many deaths,” she replied.

 

Clarke nodded. “Me too.” She kissed Lexa more gently this time, rhythmically moving their lips together as she stroked her thumb over her cheek. She worked her way down, studying every new tattoo revealed to her before kissing it. She made her way down to Lexa’s chest, a small moan escaping the stoic commander’s throat. “Clarke,” she stopped her. “Let me.” Clarke nodded as she let Lexa flip her over, because hey, she deserved Lexa trying to win her forgiveness back, and if this was the way she was going to do it, Clarke wouldn’t complain.

 

Clarke suddenly felt relieved that Roan had given her an unwanted bath, because the commander did not waste time as she quickly made her way down Clarke’s body, seeing the desperation in the sky girl’s eyes to take her mind off of  _ everything _ that had happened. She quickly reached Clarke’s thighs, giving her one last look to make sure this was  _ okay _ , and Clarke nodded her head as if to say  _ duh, this is the only okay thing you’ve done in months. _

 

She pressed her tongue against Clarke’s center, and the sky girl couldn’t stifle the moan that arose from her throat if she tried. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she shouted, hoping Lexa’s guards were long gone and not standing right outside of her door. She was already ridiculously turned on from the naked Lexa standing in front of her two minutes ago, but this was overkill. “ _ Oh my god _ ,” she whimpered as the commander’s experienced mouth continued to go to work. Clarke didn’t last long as her moans progressively turned louder and more desperate, and with one final scream Lexa knew her work was done.

 

She kissed her way back up Clarke’s body, this time taking more time to appreciate every detail, before placing her head in the crook of the sky girl’s neck and draping her arm across her body. It was too much for both of them, but Lexa needed it, and Clarke was too exhausted to push her away. “ _ God _ , Lexa,” she breathed.

 

“Do you feel better now?” the commander whispered gently into her skin.

 

“Sort of,” Clarke replied honestly.

 

“Good,” Lexa smiled into her neck, before raising herself up to meet Clarke’s stare, smirking, “does that mean it’s my turn?”

 

Clarke pushed her off the bed.

  
(Lexa got her turn shortly after)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's typos i wrote this at 2 am bc i'm


End file.
